Ideas al vuelo
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: como dice el titulo, son básicamente ideas que no llegaron a cuajar en forma de una verdadera historia
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas**

**Disclaimer: To Aru no es mío, esta terrible herejía si lo es.**

**Muy ****bien, solo pienso dejar algo en claro, en esta sección las actualizaciones van a ser cosa rara, principalmente porque acá van a parar ideas que eh tenido y las eh escrito, pero no han llegado a estructurarse lo suficiente para convertirse en auténticas historias, es posible que de esta cantera salgan alguna historias que me decida a ampliar, y si alguien lee uno de estos capítulos y desea ampliarlo al nivel de una verdadera historia simplemente hágalo, libertad total por acá.**

**Como estas son ideas que no llegaron a cuajar no hay una verdadera historia y esto jamás estará verdaderamente completo, es un poco triste. **

**UN MUNDO INVERTIDO**

El 14 de julio de ese año una monja de Necesariuss, una rama secreta de la iglesia anglicana estaba corriendo en los tejados de ciudad academia, perseguida de cerca por dos de sus colegas a quienes ella consideraba sus amigos; el motivo de la persecución era simple, la monja Dedicatus estaba cansada y asustada de un tratamiento a la que la sometían año tras año.

Ella según la iglesia les había dicho tenía que ser purgada de todo resto de Mana, la energía con la cual los magos alimentan sus conjuros, porque, según ellos, al cabo de un año la cantidad de energía acumulada dentro de ella sería capaz de destruirla si no era eliminada.

El proceso de purga era extremadamente doloroso, y no solo eso implicaba un extremo daño físico y emocional, si solo ella lo sufriese no tendría problemas, pero, el daño también era recibido por aquella que se encargara de la purga, su amiga desde que tenía recuerdos, Kaori Kanzaki, ex líder de Amakusa, miembro de la misma iglesia que Dedicatus y una de los pocos santos que hay en el mundo.

Para evitarle este sufrimiento mayor que la muerte, ella estaba huyendo, aunque eso significase una amenaza contra su propia vida.

La chica en uno de sus saltos de un tejado a otro fallo por una brisa no calculada y dio a estrellarse en el balcón de cierto chico con muy mala suerte.

El chico, pese a su pésima fortuna nunca dudaba de tender su mano amiga a quien lo necesitase, así, ayudo a la monja con la poca comida que no estaba totalmente malograda que estaba dentro de su refrigerador.

Mientras comían surgió la conversación acerca de la magia, Dedicatus jamás debió decirle al chico acerca de la existencia de la magia, porque estaba prohibido, de todos modos, el chico no le creyó, hasta que para demostrarle que la magia existía, le dijo que la blanca túnica que estaba vistiendo era una protección mágica invencible, el chico se negó a creerle hasta ponerla a prueba.

En la mano derecha del chico residía un misterioso poder capaz de destruir cualquier cosa sobrenatural, la pobre monja quedo desnuda frente al chico producto de este poder.

Luego de cambiarse de túnica por un hábito negro sin propiedades especiales que llevaba consigo por las dudas la monja siguió su camino.

-al volver de clases el desafortunado chico encontró a la monja nuevamente, pero esta vez desangrándose por una herida brutal en su espalda frente a la puerta de su departamento, el decidido a ayudarla enfrento a los magos que la estaban persiguiendo tras confundirlos con justa razón como enemigos, una cosa llevo a la otra y el chico descubrió que los síntomas del supuesto exceso de mana eran falsos, producidos por una maldición puesta sobre la chica, con el propósito de mantener bajo control no solo a ella sino a la santa y a los protectores de ambos.

El chico rompió la maldición, sufriendo un grave daño orgánico, pero sobrevivió.

Luego de eso la monja quedo bajo el cuidado del chico, el mago y la santa que estaban persiguiendo a la monja regresaron a trabajar para Necesariuss pese a saber que les habían mentido, porque de todos modos estaban demasiado atados para liberarse realmente, ese fue el principio de la convivencia entre Dedicatus/ Shirai Kuroko y Saru/ Misaka.

Por cierto, algo muy raro habia ocurrido en el mundo y los roles y géneros de casi todos habían sido cambiados, y el único que lo recordaba era Saruyama Misaka, anteriormente una chica llamada Misaka Mikoto que de algun modo acabo teniendo el Imagen breaker.

Luego de eso empezaron a ocurrir una serie de incidentes como por ejemplo un mago que secuestro una Miko asesina de vampiros para tratar de curar a Dedicatus usando la infinita capacidad de almacenamiento de mana de los vampiros, o un caso en que repentinamente ocurrían terremotos por toda la ciudad producto de los poderes descontrolados de una niña en coma a la que su maestra intentaba despertar.

Aunque para Misaka eso no importaba en este momento, porque el pequeño profesor Tsukuyomi, acababa de desatar el infierno sobre él.

-tienes 30 segundos más.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo hacer esto?!

Tenía que resolver 10 ecuaciones cuadráticas, nada difícil, pero tenía que resolverlas con los ojos vendados después de verlas una sola vez, y además las ecuaciones se alternaban entre ellas en el pizarrón electrónico.

-¡se acabó el tiempo!

-No es justo Tsukuyomi-sensei, esta es una prueba para psíquicos, yo no tengo ese poder.

-no tienes ningún poder, por lo que eres toti potencial, igual que todos los niveles 0, veamos los resultados.

Tres de las ecuaciones estaban avanzadas hasta la mitad, una estaba completa y el resto eran puros garabatos.

-¡mal! ¡Prueba del huevo de Colombo para toda la clase!

-¡SENSEI PIEDAD! –grito todos los que estaban en el salón.

-es culpa de Misaka-kun, si tienen alguna queja háblenla con él.

Misaka pudo sentir las intenciones asesinas de toda la clase aplastándolo.

...

-¡Tsukuyomi-sensei te quiere tanto!, me siento celosa de ti.

-¡maldita Shotacon-Masoquista-Pervertida-Exhibicionista! –dijo Misaka evitando mirar a la chica que tenía al lado.

-eso es quedarse corto, Saru-kun, yo soy mucho, mucho, más que eso.

-¿Cómo es que termine siendo tu amigo? –pregunto Misaka Saruyama, desde que Mikoto había despertado esa mañana siendo hombre, no había parado de encontrarse con cada rareza y aquí estaba, andando al lado de la semidesnuda Musujime Awaki, quien aparentemente era su segunda mejor amiga, después de Tsuchimikado y entre los tres formaban el trio idiota, por tener las calificaciones más bajas de toda la escuela.

-¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos...uhm? la verdad no me acuerdo, pero algo que si se es que tú eres todavía más torcido que yo Saru-kun~

-¿Cómo puedo ser más torcido que la chica que anda con una minifalda 4 tallas más chica de la que debería y con el pecho solamente cubierto con unas vendas, y que además reprueba a propósito todas las pruebas solo para ser empalada por el profesor más pequeño de la ciudad?

-¿estas mirando mis pechos? Podría mostrártelos pero ya estas demasiado mayor para mis gustos.

-como si me interesara en ti.

-no, no, no, a ti solo te gustan las tetas planas de esa monja que escondes en tu casa o de Hinegami ahora que la veo que anda echándote esas miradas.

-¿de qué diablos hablas?

-o vamos, por eso faltas tanto a clases, o me vas a decir que no te presentas porque sales a salvar personas en apuros y terminas en el hospital cada vez.

"esa es la versión oficial, ¿me pregunto qué pensaría ella si le digo que yo solía ser una estudiante de Tokidawai con registro de asistencias casi perfecto?"

-quien calla otorga, Saru-kun~ ahora que lo pienso incluso esa chica rubia de Tokidawai con la que de vez en cuando te encuentro ¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Construir un harem?

-no soy un bastardo como tú crees, yo no juego con las mujeres de esa manera. –contesto Misaka empezado a molestarse, de hecho su mente todavía estaba pensando como Misaka Mikoto así que no sentía ningún interés en las mujeres. –yo se respetar.

-sí, y luego les das duro por detrás.

-a ti te voy a dar duro si sigues molestando.

Musujime corrió un poco para ponerse delante de él y empezó a menearle el trasero.

-ahora vas a ver. –dijo Misaka extendiendo una mano para atraparla.

Musujime se teletransportó lejos de su alcance. -¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡UN DEPRAVADO ME ESTA ACOSANDO E INTENTA VIOLARME! –grito Musujime a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

-¡oye cállate! –Misaka miro asustado a todos lados para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, pero no era así, era pasado el toque de queda de los estudiantes y la calle por la que estaban andando los dos estaba desierta.

-¿quieres callarme? Supongo que bastara con una mordaza para incentivar a un fetichista como tú, aunque claro, yo no me dejare violar tan fácil.

-tu... ¿de verdad quieres que te lo haga, no?

-nah, solo estoy molestando... aquí se separan nuestros caminos Saru-kun, hasta el domingo.

-¿domingo? –termino Misaka preguntándole al aire, Musujime ya se había tele transportado lejos, no importaba si era algo importante se enteraría eventualmente.

El chico se dirigió hacia su casa, bueno, Misaka recordaba que esa era la casa de Touma, aunque aparentemente Mikoto estaba ocupando su lugar.

-are, are, parece que me estoy adaptando a esta situación demasiado rápido. –Dijo Misaka para sí mismo.

De pronto algo capto su vista, de un callejón entre dos edificios salió un joven, de aproximadamente 15 años y corrió en la dirección en la que Musujime había ido.

Esto activo el sexto sentido para los problemas de Misaka, el conocía a Musujime de antes de que el mundo cambiara, justo una semana atrás había tenido que enfrentarla para evitar que el remanente del Tree Diagram llegara a su destino, sabia lo fuerte que esa exhibicionista realmente era, pero algo en él lo propulsaba a ir, por lo menos para estar seguro de que todo saliera bien.

-no puedo creer lo que esto haciendo. –dijo para sí mismo, después de todo, había decidido mantener la fachada de Saru, la menos hasta que lograse volver a su propia y ¿normal? Vida.

Después de correr un poco logro encontrar al tipo que le causaba mal presentimiento, estaba ahora acompañado por otros dos más y todos iban en la misma dirección con paso apresurado, Misaka los siguió manteniendo una distancia respetable.

-¿quizás ella todavía está metida en cosas del lado oscuro incluso en este universo? –se preguntó.

Mientras seguían por el camino, cada vez más y más sujetos se unían al grupo, tras unas cuantas cuadras llegaron a un complejo habitacional, Misaka no tenía ninguna verdadera memoria acerca de Musujime pero pudo suponer que se trataba del lugar donde ella vivía.

...

En la cocina había una olla calentándose, contenía una sopa preparada en la mañana y ya estaba totalmente fría, Musujime calculo que tomarían unos 15 minutos para estar comestible, hasta entonces podría darse un baño rápido.

Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta a modo de capa luego los zapatos y los calcetines, el calentador de agua era relativamente viejo, por lo que empezaba a hacer sonidos cuando el agua alcanzaba la temperatura adecuada, era realmente un departamento pobre así que no contaba con todos los lujos que ella pudiera querer.

Sacrificios que tenía que hacer, eran solo una molestia por un bien mayor.

Mientras buscaba el broche que sujetaba las vendas de su pecho escucho un ruido viniendo del exterior, la chica dejo el broche donde estaba y alcanzo la linterna grande que tenía en el tocador del baño.

Ella usaba linternas de ese tipo para enfocar sus poderes, con ella enfocaba un objeto y seleccionaba el punto de destino al que lo tele transportaría, era una ayuda a la hora de establecer las coordenadas para su move-point, pero también era un mal habito ya que le resultaba difícil enfocar las coordenadas sin la linterna, por eso tenía linternas repartidas por toda la casa.

-¿Quién está ahí afuera? –preguntó en voz alta la pelirroja.

-¡Musujime, te amo!

"oh no, otro acosador" pensó la chica.

Algunos sonidos como de forcejeo empezaron a llegar del exterior.

-¡por favor Musujime, déjame contemplar tus hermosos ojos, ahora que por fin eh logrado reunir coraje para verte! –vino una voz del exterior.

-¡lárgate! ¡No tengo interés en acosadores pervertidos!

-¡pero por favor amor, solo una mirada a tus ojos de fuego bastara para calentar mi alma! –respondió la voz del otro lado, los sonidos de forcejeo aumentaban.

"si quiere calentarse le daré gusto" pensó Musujime, apunto la linterna a la olla de sopa que empezaba a burbujear, la vaciaría sobre la cabeza del pobre idiota que vino a molestarla.

-¡no abras la puerta Musujime! –se oyó un grito amortiguad desde el exterior, era una voz conocida.

-"¡¿Saru?!"

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta de un modo violento, y unos 15 hombres entraron de modo apresurado, sintiendo la amenaza Musujime teletransportó la sopa sobre los primeros que cayeron al suelo quejándose del dolor de las quemaduras, los demás siguieron cargando hacia ella, entonces la pelirroja empezó a teletransportar objetos cotidianos dentro de zonas no vitales de los asaltantes, pero por más de ellos que incapacitara pronto entraban más.

Viendo que todo estaba perdido la chica se teletransportó fuera de la casa, para su terror, vio que estaba completamente rodeada.

-no puede ser...

Cerca de la casa estaba Saru, peleando, contra el ejército que se había reunido, aunque eran muchos, dedicaban el mínimo esfuerzo necesario para mantenerlo lejos de Musujime, parecían zombis en la opinión de Misaka, salvo que cuando los golpeaba con su puño derecho no seguían moviéndose como un zombi haría sino que caían al suelo.

-estos chicos... están siendo manipulados.

-si es verdad, no se quien seas pero no te interpondrás entre mi amor y la hermosa Musujime. –dijo el primer chico que vio que estaba vigilando a la pelirroja.

-¡Awaki huye! ¡Este tipo está loco!

-lo intento pero no puedo, mis poderes no están funcionando. –contesto la pelirroja, que ahora estaba atascada en el tejado del edificio.

-¿Por qué siempre el amor intenta huir de mí? Acá entre mis amigos hay un esper que interfiere con los poderes de Teleporter, no tiene sentido que intentes huir mi amor.

Los zombis estaban aumentando, fácilmente habían 200 personas reunidas en muy poco espacio, este tipo estaba demostrando poderes mayores a los que había visto usar a Shokuhou, ¿de qué nivel era este tipo? Se preguntó Misaka.

-solo hay un nivel 5 con poder relacionado al control mental, y estoy bastante seguro de que es mujer, ¿Cómo rayos manipulas a tantas personas? Esto no parece algo que un nivel bajo pueda hacer.

-es la fuerza del amor. –contesto el sujeto que estaba manipulando a los otros.

-esto es ridículo.

Misaka se había rodeado de una alfombra de hombres desmayados, y más gente iba a su alcance, uno de ellos resultó ser un esper con poderes de Meltdowner, pero en bajo nivel, que disparo un rayo contra el castaño.

Si fuera Misaka Mikoto todavía ella hubiera usado la electricidad para defenderse, pero yo no era más Misaka Mikoto, el chico levanto la mano, esperando que Imagen breaker de verdad funcionara tan fácil como Touma lo hacía parecer.

El rayo desapareció al entrar en contacto con la mano derecha.

-realmente funciona.

-¿Qué diablos eres? Ese ataque debería haber acabado contigo.

-solo soy un chico con muy mala suerte, y la mala suerte es muy difícil de eliminar, pero ahora este puño se encargara de ti.

Misaka cargo con el puño fuertemente cerrado contra el sujeto que estaba controlando a los demás.

Pero no lo logro ya que no vio que detrás de él, un hombre corpulento con una silla en sus manos se le había acercado demasiado.

Misaka no supo que fue lo que le golpeo.

Las luces se apagaron.

Al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar mi amor?

-¿estas idiota, imbécil? Como puede ser amor si me tienes amarrada en esta silla.

Misaka empezó a recuperar la conciencia, estaba amarrado a una columna, Musujime estaba cerca de él, amarrada a una silla, frente a ella el chico de unos 15 años que los había atacado, en la habitación habían varios hombres más, todos con un aspecto neutro, como si solo estuvieran de cuerpo pero sus mentes estuvieran muy lejos.

-¿Por qué si te lo puedo dar todo? Puedes ser mi reina.

-¡aléjate de mí!

-¿es por él verdad? –dijo el chico al ver que Misaka había despertado. -¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

-deja a Saru en paz, él no es nada de mí.

-sin embargo corrió a ayudarte, sin siquiera buscar ayuda.

-eso es lo que cualquiera haría.

-cualquiera muy idiota.

-eres una molestia, ¿Por qué no puedo controlarte? Eres una molestia, y las molestias deben ser destruidas, Lee, llévatelo.

-no, no le hagas nada... por favor.

-pero si se lo llevan por fin podremos ser solo tú y yo.

-eres un monstruo, no te atrevas.

-¡monstruo!, ¡así me llamo ella!, ¡no me llames igual que ella! –el chico pareció enfurecerse.

El tal Lee era el hombre que había golpeado a Misaka por la espalda con la silla, era un hombre corpulento y muy rudo, él estaba desatando al castaño para llevárselo, Misaka lo miro, y se le ocurrió una idea de cómo lograría solucionar la situación.

-no tiene caso Musujime, los monstruos son así, no cambiara.

-tu tampoco te atrevas a llamarme un monstruo, no soy eso.

-Si lo eres, aquellos que por tener un poder lo utilizan de modo descontrolado y secuestran chicas que no le han hecho nada, clamando que es amor, encaja en la completa definición de monstruo.

-Lee Sujétalo. –el hombre corpulento lo sujeto fuerte por la espalda y el otro lo golpeo con todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

-¡yo era uno de esos inútiles nivel 1, todos se burlaban de mi por ser un debilucho, por más que me esforzara... por más que me esforzara, nada, hasta que finalmente lo conseguí, y todos empezaron a llamarme un monstruo, ella me dejo al ver que tenía estos poderes que eran más fuertes que los de ella! ¡¿ENTONCES QUE QUIEREN?! ¡SEA COMO SEA SOY UN PARIA! ¡NADIE ME AMA! Pero tu Musujime, tu si me vas a amar, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Dijo esto mientras golpeaba a Misaka.

Él no estaba prestando atención, en su lugar estaba forcejeando para darle un poco de libertad a su mano derecha, que finalmente logro cuando el controlador mental dejo de hablar, Misaka aprovecho el momento de libertad para sujetar a Lee por la muñeca, el Imagen breaker disipo el control mental y el hombre cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

-¡de este modo! –el puño de Misaka voló directo a la cara del manipulador, rompiendo el control telepático sobre todos sus esclavos.

-ese golpe ¡con eso no me vencerás!

-no hace falta. –dijo Musujime.

Con el control mental del chico roto, los poderes de Musujime volvieron, ella teletransportó una escoba dentro de la rodilla del sujeto, este cayó al piso con un grito de dolor, luego, las cadenas con las que había estado atada, ella y Misaka se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡eso es todo! –dijo Misaka al ver como el chico se desmayaba producto del dolor.

Awaki miro a Misaka. -¡SARU, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡ESTABA ATERRADA! TE AMO, PÍDEME LO QUE QUIERAS Y LO HARE POR TI ¡QUE QUIERAS! ¡TODO ES TUYO! –grito la pelirroja saltando sobre el castaño.

-Musujime, basta, no puedo respirar.

-lo siento, lo siento, en serio, me estaba muriendo de miedo y tu llegaste como un caballero al rescate, tengo que recompensarte, lo que sea.

-no hace falta que te pongas así, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo. –contesto Misaka bajando un poco la vista. -¿lo que sea? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Musujime siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de Misaka, directo a su pecho.

-...si eso es lo que quieres, puedo dártelo. –dijo la chica sonrojándose hasta que su cara era del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿de qué hablas?... ah! ¡No, no! ¡Fue una mirada involuntaria! –dijo Misaka intentando escapar de esa situación. "malditas hormonas" se maldijo por dentro.

...

-Musujime Awaki e Idiota. –dijo Ilia (índex alterna) mientras llenaba un reporte de Judgement.

-oye, no puedes poner idiota como si de verdad fuera mi nombre.

-yo pongo lo que quiera... pero de todos modos, gracias, llevábamos tiempo queriendo atrapar a este sujeto, ahora me asegurare de que se pudra en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo.

Después de que Misaka lograra convencer a Musujime de que no tenía que recompensarle de ninguna manera, en especial de la forma que ella estaba pensando, llamaron al Judgement para que lo arrestara, el agente que enviaron fue Ilia Taylor, junto con algunos otros, aquellos que habían sido controlados lentamente iban despertando pero fueron llevados a las oficias del Judgement para testificar.

-¿Quién es él?

-se llama Sarutobi Yoichi, tiene un trauma con las teleporters, las considera las culpables de su sufrimiento, las secuestra, intenta que le declaren su amor, luego las tortura, las viola y se deshace de ellas, por suerte no hay víctimas fatales, pero nunca se sabe cuándo alguien así puede cruzar esa barrera.

-suena a que tienes una rencilla personal con él. –Dijo Musujime.

-yo también tengo un poder relacionado con Teleporter, Gap control.

-veo, así que por eso sonabas tan enojada, por cierto ¿de qué nivel es? Por la cantidad de personas que controlaba a la vez, pareciera que al menos es un nivel 4 muy alto, o un nivel 5 bajo.

-si eso... –Ilia se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –la verdad los registros dicen que él es un nivel 1, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, subió de poder muy rápido.

Misaka no evito pensar en el level Upper, pero se lo guardo.

-ya es un poco tarde para estar andando, ¿podemos intercambiar números? Posiblemente tenga que hacerles unas preguntas más, mañana o pasado.

-si claro.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos.

-deberían volver a sus casas.

-sí, es lo mejor, hasta luego Ilia. –se despidió Misaka

-fue un placer conocerte. –dijo Awaki mientras se retiraba.

-... ¡una pregunta Misaka-san, Musujime-san! –llamo Ilia mientras ellos ya se retiraban.

-¿Cuál? –contestaron ambos.

-¿ustedes son pareja?

-no. –contesto Misaka con naturalidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De donde sacas esa idea! ¡No, para nada! –contesto Musujime sonrojándose.

-ah, solo quería saber.

...

Misaka por fin llego a su casa, era pasado media noche, Kuroko estaba durmiendo ya, había un poco de comida en la cocina y una nota.

Misaka recogió la nota y empezó a leer, decía así: "Saru-kun, prometiste volver rápido y pasar el rato conmigo, prepárate para la retribución mañana. Dedicatus"

Hasta mañana también Kuroko...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Acaso convertí a Komoe en un Shota legal? No creo en Dios por tanto tampoco en el infierno, pero si existe merezco arder en él. **


	2. Chapter 2

EL EVANGELIO SEGUN SAN ACQUA

El libro de las generaciones de Kamijou TouMAN, el hijo de Kamijou TouDAD.

...

Entonces Shiina su esposa, siendo solamente una mujer, y no deseando arruinar su vida, estuvo tentada de terminar con el embarazo.

Pero mientras ella pensaba en estas cosas, descendió el Aiwass del señor y apareció dentro de sus sueños, diciendo, Shiina, temor no tengas de tener al niño: que ha sido concebido en la gracia del santo Tou.

Y entonces traerá al hijo, y el hijo será llamado TouMAN, quien salvara a la gente de sus pecados.

...

Ahora cuando el TouMAN nació en Japón, vinieron a las sabias personas llamadas Aleister y Laura y Komoe.

...

Y cuando ellos ingresaron a la casa, ellos vieron al recién nacido con Shiina su madre ellos se postraron y le adoraron, y cuando ellos abrieron sus tesoros se los presentaron al como obsequios; dormitorio e Índex y lecciones suplementarias.

...

Entonces fue TouMAN llevado en espíritu dentro del dormitorio para ser tentado por la Índex.

Y cuando Él había ayunado por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, él estaba por consiguiente hambriento.

Y cuando la tentación vino a él, ella le dijo, si tú eres el hijo de TouDAD, comanda a estas piedras que se conviertan en comida.

Pero el respondió y dijo, Hay está escrito, el hombre no debe vivir de comida solamente, y cada palabra provino de la boca de TouMAN.

Consecuentemente Su cabeza fue mordida por la Índex y TouMAN dijo por lo bajo Fukui da.

...

Y TouMAN vio a Mikoto y la llamo biri-biri de lo que ella se lamentó.

Y Él dijo a ella, temas no, yo voy a salvar a tus hermanas.

Y entonces el la abandono, y vino hacia Accelerator y dijo le a él, tu no mataras a las hermanas, más que ello las protegerás y cuidaras.

Pero Accelerator no obedeció y dijo lárgate a la mierda, tu maldecido insensato.

Y TouMAN le dijo, tú no debes desafiar al hijo de TouDAD.

Y El golpeo a Accelerator, y el obedeció, y fue bendecido con la que era la Loli.

Y biri-biri observo la fuerza del TouMAN, y su corazón se llenó de amor, y sus bragas se humedecieron, y ella deseo a TouMAN como es.

...

Y el llamo con él a sus doce apóstoles, y él les dio poder de golpear espíritus impuros, para sacarlos y para sanar cualquier forma de vida que no estaba viviendo correctamente.

Y Ahora los nombres de los doce son estos. el primero Yuriko, quien fuera llamado Accelerator, y Shiage y Motoharu, y su compañero de clase Pierce, y Gunha.

y Acqua de la retaguardia y Fiamma de la diestra, y Thor y Stiyl el mago, y Saiji el supremo pontifice substituto de Amakuza y KAgun, cuyo otro nombre es Bersi.

y Ollerus aquel que debió ser dios, y Etzali quien deseaba la biribiri de TouMAN.

y estos fueron los doce de TouMAN quienes fueron mandados adelante bajo el comando que les dijo: vallan por su camino y a cada chica que encuentran de su harem no dejen fuera.

y a donde vallan repartan la palabra de vivir la vida correctamente.

Golpeen a los magos, golpeen a los espers, golpeen a los cientificos, golpeen a los angeles, puños que darán puños que recibirán.

* * *

**simplemente vi esto y tenia que traducirlo**


	3. Chapter 3

Un joven de cabello negro lentamente despertaba de la que había sido la mejor noche de sueño en mucho tiempo para él, pero ahora como suele suceder, su mente le molestaba diciéndole que abandone los reinos de Morfeo y vuelva al mundo real, donde su mala suerte lo estaba acechando.

La suavidad de la cama y la fragancia en su nariz le hacían difícil levantarse, muy difícil, la tibieza que sentía tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

Un momento… Kamijou Touma, la persona más desafortunada del mundo no puede estar experimentando tan magnifico sueño, el hace meses que no duerme en una cama cálida, sino en una fría tina de baño, y que es esa calidez, es noviembre, debe estar helando, con respecto al perfume, no tiene la más mínima idea, cierta superstición dice que cuando hueles a flores pero no hay ninguna fuente para el olor es porque un ángel está cerca, pero ningún ángel se acercaría a Touma a menos que sea para tratar de asesinarlo.

¿Entonces qué está pasando aquí?

De pronto Kamijou se percata del sonido acompasado de una respiración y un peso sobre su brazo extendido.

El chico abrió sus ojos, registro a su derecha de donde provenía el sonido de la respiración.

Usando su brazo como almohada, el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello castaño, cubierto solo con una delgada sabana.

Touma conocía a esta mujer, la había conocido durante un festival deportivo, un par de meses atrás, y luego había tenido que salvarla de unos Skill Out.

Touma tardo un poco en reconocerla, y un poco más en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo tuvo que contener un grito.

-"!¿Misaka Misuzu?!" –grito mentalmente.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Acostándose con la madre de Biri-biri, ya podía imaginarse lo que su suerte le tenía preparado, entraría el esposo de la mujer de un momento a otro en la habitación, seguramente no es un esper de nivel alto, casi no existen los esper de nivel alto adultos todavía, pero viendo la tremenda fuerza de su hija debe tratarse de un gorila aterrador.

Lo encontraría tratando de escurrirse de la cama, que el de algún modo que no conoce término compartiendo con la mujer.

Le daría una paliza, y luego tiraría el cadáver en el rio, no eso es buena suerte, lo más probable es que lo botase moribundo en el rio, luego alguien lo rescataría y lo llevaría al hospital, Misaka Mikoto no tardaría en enterarse de lo ocurrido y luego, bueno después de eso ya estaba realmente condenado.

El chico deslizó su brazo lo más despacio posible intentando no despertar a la mujer, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron, los ojos de la mujer se apretaron un poco más antes de abrirse, la mujer lo miro con una sonrisa, Touma que se había sentado estaba demasiado nervioso para decir algo.

-buenos días amor ¿vas a algún lado? –pegunto la mujer.

-eh?...

-pareces nervioso, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la castaña acercándose a Touma.

La mujer al levantarse hiso que la sabana que la cubría se deslizase revelando su cuerpo, sus pechos magníficos, su vientre que para una mujer con hijos estaba magníficamente firme, su intimidad protegida por unos pocos bellos del mismo color que su cabello, toda una imagen de una mujer que pese a la diferencia de edad que tenían, resultaba endemoniadamente sensual para Kamijou.

Extrañamente no había sangrado nasal, tal vez porque la sangre se estaba concentrando en otra parte de su anatomía, Misaka noto esto, nada sorprendente tomando en cuenta que el chico también se encontraba desnudo.

-te despertaste animado cariño, ¿o acaso estas considerando darle una hermanita o hermanito a Miko-chan?

La mujer se acercó un poco más al joven, pegando su pecho contra el cuerpo de Kamijou, el tibio contacto estuvo a punto de superar la resistencia del chico, este ya casi no podía contenerse pero para evitar ponerse en más problemas de los que ya tenía decidió utilizar la táctica más valiente y varonil de mundo: salir corriendo.

-este… Misaka-san… tengo que… ir a… por allá… -dijo el chico mientras se ponía el pantalón y salía corriendo de la habitación, dejando confundida a la mujer.

-¿Qué le pico?

Una vez fuera de más habitación, Touma tomo aire lo más profundo que podía, le esperaba posiblemente una larga carrera.

Miro alrededor, nunca había visto ese lugar, aunque le pareció extrañamente familiar, la casa en la que se encontraba era una amplia construcción con paredes pintadas de blanco aparentemente bastante gruesos los muros, el piso era de madera, al final del pasillo habían unas escaleras, el avanzo hacia ella tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Tan pronto como piso el primer escalón, piso un juguete para perros cubierto de baba, perdió el equilibrio y rodo escaleras abajo.

"fukoda, ¡esa niña dejando los juguetes del perro en todos lados!" pensó. "alto, ¿Cómo sé que hay una niña en esta casa?"

No se preocupó por ese pequeño detalle, no lograba recordar que había hecho la noche pasada así quizás había conocido a una niña que vivía en esa casa y aunque no era capaz conscientemente de recordarlo ese pedazo de información había vuelto a su cabeza.

Los gruesos muros de la casa amortiguaron el ruido de su caída así que ni la mujer en la habitación, ni ningún otro posible habitante de la casa, que ahora que el había bajado, a la primera planta se había dado cuenta del accidente, para su fortuna, si se puede llamar fortuna a rodarse las escalera.

Las escaleras terminaban en un salón bastante amplio, pasando una mampara llegaba al recibidor de la casa y a las amplias puertas dobles del frente, el entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y salió de la casa sin que nadie lo notase.

Al salir vio que la casa tenía un muy amplio jardín al estilo mediterráneo con un caminito de piedras que llevaba fuera de la propiedad, al darse la vuelta vio que la casa, si no muy alta al ser de tan solo dos pisos era enorme, al estilo griego, no cabía dudas de que la familia de Misaka era rica.

Al salir a la calle vio que las propiedades estaban muy distanciadas unas de otras y todas eran muy grandes, debía ser una zona especialmente rica, aunque todo parecía extraño, extranjero, las señalizaciones eran diferentes a cualquiera de las que usaban normalmente en Japón.

Touma cogió un camino con rumbo este, al final de la calle a varias cuadras de distancia podía verse el sol levantándose desde el mar, obviamente ya no estaba en ciudad academia, uno, ciudad academia no tiene casas de este tipo, ni de ningún tipo, todos viven en departamentos o habitaciones de estudiantes de mayor o menor nivel; segundo, ciudad academia no era una ciudad con acceso al mar, aunque a través de un sistema de canales eran capaces de transportar algunas mercancías desde la costa a varias decenas de kilómetros de distancia.

Entonces… ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Al llegar a malecón vio varias tiendas, eso era bueno, podía pedir instrucciones de donde se encontraba y pedir instrucciones para volver a ciudad academia, solo había un problema, los carteles de las tiendas estaban en griego.

"Debe ser alguna especie de distrito de extranjeros, como el barrio chino que hay en cada ciudad importante o algo por el estilo" pensó Touma, claro esta deducción era bastante lógica, pero el hecho de que Touma la postulara significaba que tenía grandes posibilidades de fallar por la despiadada mano del destino.

Ingreso a la tienda impulsado por algún tipo de inercia, como si fuera algo que hacía a diario, cuando lo hiso el único ocupante en ese momento del establecimiento era un anciano que lo recibió con familiaridad.

-¡don Kamijou! ¿Qué hace tan tempano por acá? ¿Lo botaron de la cama?

"¿don Kamijou? ¿Cómo este hombre conoce mi apellido?" se gritó Touma por dentro, algo iba mal, terriblemente mal.

-no se preocupe, cualquier problema con las mujeres siempre se puede solucionar con algunos Kataifi, venga compre que mi mujer los horneo hace solo un rato y todavía están calientes como le gustan.

-si claro, don Fausto. "! ¿Cómo sé que se llama fausto?!

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Estas enfermo? Luces extraño hoy día. –pregunto el anciano examinado a Touma con la mirada.

-dígame don Fausto, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Desde cuándo?

-pues en mi tienda muchacho, desde hace como 5 minutos.

-no, más general. –dijo Touma.

El de cabello negro tenía un fuerte sentimiento de Deja-vu, como si el Ángel fall se estuviera repitiendo, pero en vez de un simple cambio en las cara de todas las personas el mundo entero se hubiera reordenado mientras el estaba durmiendo.

-usted y su familia llegaron a la isla de vacaciones hace un par de meses, ¿está seguro que se siente bien? debería volver a su casa y descansar.

…

Touma estaba deambulado por las calles mientras más lo veía más obvio era que todo había cambiado, el mundo seguía sin embargo funcionando correctamente, era como si el hubiera sido ingresado en un fragmento de la historia sin siquiera darse cuenta, y estaba perdido.

"Tsuchimicado, él debe saber que está pasando"

Touma busco en sus bolsillos y encontró un celular, no era el suyo, posiblemente era el del padre de Misaka pero para lo que le valía era lo mismo.

Empezó a buscar entre los contactos, pero obviamente el número de Tsuchimicado no se encontraba, para solucionarlo luego de unos minutos de ejercicio de memoria logro recordar el número del agente múltiple Sis-com.

**_El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio, por favor cuelga e inténtelo nuevamente. _** –la voz de una contestadora automática respondió al teléfono, claro, si todo el mundo había cambiado era lógico que Tsuchimikado no tuviera el mismo teléfono.

Touma cerró el teléfono y lo volvió al mismo bolsillo mientras que pensaba que más podía hacer cuando este empezó a vibrar.

El celular mostraba un nombre, Taoru Miyazaki, ¿Quién es él?

-alo.

-_eh! Kami-yan, parece que estas en problemas. –_la voz era la de Tsuchimcado, sin duda.

-¿Qué está pasando? Me desperté en un lugar totalmente desconocido con Misaka Misuzu en la misma cama, ¡quiero que me expliques ahora! –prácticamente grito Touma.

_-respira Kami-yan, no puedo explicarte lo que está pasando por el celular, pero puedo decirte esto, te encuentras en , una de las islas griegas, vuelve a tu casa, yo estoy llegando para halla en unas 8 horas para explicarte que está pasando._

-¡¿Qué regrese a casa?! ¡Estoy a medio mundo de distancia, y como esperas que pueda estar acá sin saber el idioma!

_-si no te has dado cuenta no me estas gritando en japonés._

En ese momento Touma se detuvo por un momento a pensar, ¿acaso había estado hablando griego sin darse cuenta?

-¿Qué está pasando?

_-te lo dije, no puedo explicártelo por el teléfono, vuelve al lugar de donde saliste, por cierto, la mujer con la que despertaste no es Misaka Misuzu sino Misaka Mikoto._

Fukoda

**(…)**

El joven con la mayor mala suerte de la historia caminaba de vuelta a la casa al lado del acantilado donde había despertado, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Era peor que la vez que había perdido la memoria, después de todo, cuando perdió la memoria estaba solo, ahora tenía una esposa, como lo había conseguido con su suerte, no lograba imaginárselo, pero ella de se daría cuenta, y él no quería hacerla sufrir.

Andando perdido en sus pensamientos, llego al frente de la casa, suspiro y se dispuso a entrar, cuando el sujeto la perilla de la puerta esta fue azotada hacia adentro, Touma solo pudo ver una enorme sombra negra antes de ser tirado al suelo.

Lo que acababa de pasar es que una niña, una versión de 5 años de Misaka salvo que con el pelo muy desordenado y los ojos azules de su padre, cabalgando un enorme Dogo Tibetano se lanzó sobre su padre para robarle los dulces que él estaba trayendo.

-¡Miko 2, papa 0! –dijo la niña jineteando su perro dentro de la casa de nuevo con su trofeo en alto.

A la puerta se asomó la mujer con que aparentemente había decidido compartir su vida. – ¿otra vez te derroto? –dijo la mujer riéndose. –anda levántate, guarda un poco de orgullo de padre. Mientras le extendía la mano.

-Misaka-san…

-eh… tan formal, anda dime ¿Qué estas tramando?

-tramando, ¿yo? Nada lo juro.

-hum… jeje. –soltó una risita Biri-biri crecida.

-¿Qué?

-nada, nada, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte afuera, el desayuno se va a enfriar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Alzheimer! No logro recordar hace cuanto escribí esto, y la verdad tampoco tengo idea de cómo lo iba a continuar.**


End file.
